The art of lithographic printing is based upon the immiscibility of oil and water, wherein the oily material or ink is preferentially retained by the image area and the water or fountain solution is preferentially retained by the non-image area. When a suitably prepared surface is moistened with water and an ink is then applied, the background or non-image area retains the water and repels the ink while the image area accepts the ink and repels the water. The ink on the image area is then transferred to the surface of a material upon which the image is to be reproduced, such as paper, cloth and the like. Commonly the ink is transferred to an intermediate material called the blanket, which in turn transfers the ink to the surface of the material upon which the image is to be reproduced.
Negative-working lithographic printing plates are prepared from negative-working radiation-sensitive compositions that are formed from polymers which crosslink in radiation-exposed areas. A developing solution is used to remove the unexposed portions of the coating to thereby form a negative image.
The most widely used type of negative-working lithographic printing plate comprises a layer of a radiation-sensitive composition applied to an aluminum substrate and commonly includes a subbing layer or interlayer to control the bonding of the radiation-sensitive layer to the substrate. The aluminum substrate is typically provided with an anodized coating formed by anodically oxidizing the aluminum in an aqueous electrolyte solution.
It is well known to prepare negative-working lithographic printing plates utilizing a radiation-sensitive composition which includes a photocrosslinkable polymer containing the photosensitive group: ##STR2## as an integral part of the polymer backbone. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,030,208, 3,622,320, 3,702,765 and 3,929,489). A typical example of such a photocrosslinkable polymer is the polyester prepared from diethyl p-phenylenediacrylate and 1,4-bis(.beta.-hydroxyethoxy)cyclohexane, which is comprised of recurring units of the formula: ##STR3## This polyester, referred to hereinafter as Polymer A, has been employed for many years in lithographic printing plates which have been extensively used on a commercial basis. These printing plates have typically employed an anodized aluminum substrate which has been formed by electrolytic anodization with an electrolyte comprised of phosphoric acid.
Polyesters in addition to Polymer A which are especially useful in the preparation of lithographic printing plates are those which incorporate ionic moieties derived from monomers such as dimethyl-3,3'-[(sodioimino)disulfonyl]dibenzoate and dimethyl-5-sodiosulfoisophthalate. Polyesters of this type are well known and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,489 issued Dec. 30, 1975. A preferred polyester of this type, referred to hereinafter as Polymer B, is poly[1,4-cyclohexylene-bis(oxyethylene)-p-phenylene-diacrylate]-co-3,3'-[( sodioimino)disulfonyl]dibenzoate. Another preferred polyester of this type, referred to hereinafter as Polymer C, is poly[1,4-cyclohexylene-bis(oxyethylene)-p-phenylenediacrylate]-co-3,3'-[(s odioimino)disulfonyl]dibenzoate-co-3-hydroxyisophthalate.
While lithographic printing plates prepared from photocrosslinkable polymers such as Polymer A, Polymer B or Polymer C have many advantageous properties, they suffer from certain deficiencies which have limited their commercial acceptance. Thus, for example, shelf-life can be inadequate in that significant scumming in the background areas tends to manifest itself upon aging of the plate without special treatments of the support. As described in Cunningham et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,426, shelf-life is enhanced by overcoating the phosphoric-acid-anodized aluminum substrate with a subbing layer containing a salt of a heavy metal, such as zinc acetate, dispersed in a hydrophilic cellulosic material such as carboxymethylcellulose. As described in European Patent Application No. 0218160, published Apr. 15, 1987, shelf-life can also be enhanced by applying a silicate layer over the anodic layer and then subjecting the silicate layer to a passivating treatment with a salt of a heavy metal, such as zinc acetate.
Omitting the use of such overcoating or passivating treatment of the substrate results in an increasing amount of coating residue on the plate following development as the plate ages, i.e., shelf-life is inadequate. However, the presence of zinc or other heavy metals in the printing plate in extractable form is undesirable because of the potential of contaminating the developer to the point that it can no longer be legally discharged into municipal sewage systems. Moreover, even with zinc acetate passivation or the addition of zinc acetate to a cellulosic subbing layer, the presensitized printing plates exhibit a substantial increase in toe speed on aging which results in undesirably low contrast.
A further disadvantage of the aforesaid photopolymer coatings is that the quantity of coating which can be processed with a given quantity of aqueous developer is less than desirable due to the fact that the coating breaks-up as fairly large particles which tend to redeposit on the imaged areas of the printing plate. The photopolymer coatings can be caused to break-up into finer particles upon development by drying them at higher temperatures than normally used. The use of higher drying temperatures, however, increases manufacturing costs and decreases production efficiency. Furthermore, although the particle sizes are finer, the quantity of photopolymer coating which can be processed before redeposit begins to occur is still less than desirable.
Other disadvantages associated with the use of the aforesaid photopolymers in lithographic printing plates include a tendency for undesirable mottle formation to occur and the need to use an undesirably high concentration of organic solvent in an aqueous-based developing composition. Mottle is particularly affected by the mechanics of film drying, determined by such factors as solvent evaporation rates.
Blinding problems are commonly encountered with commercially available aqueous-developable lithographic printing plates, so that there is an acute need in the art for an additive that is capable of improving ink receptivity.
It is known to incorporate non-light-sensitive, film-forming, resins in radiation-sensitive compositions of the type described hereinabove. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,489 refers to the use of phenolic resins, epoxy resins, hydrogenated rosin, poly(vinyl acetals), acrylic polymers, poly(alkylene oxides), and poly(vinyl alcohol) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,424 specifically discloses the use of polystyrene resin. These resins are employed for such purposes as controlling wear resistance of the coating, improving resistance to etchants and increasing the thickness of the radiation-sensitive layer so as to ensure complete coverage of the relatively rough metal substrate and thereby prevent blinding. However, these resins do not impart beneficial properties with respect to shelf-life or processing characteristics.
It is toward the objective of providing an improved radiation-sensitive composition, useful in the production of lithographic printing plates, that overcomes one or more of the disadvantages described above that the present invention is directed.